


The Devil's After Both Of Us (And This Child We've Got To Babysit)

by Fear_Itself



Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, tommy and big Q are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: With Wilbur needing to runs some errands, Tommy is left under the care of everyone's chaotic, drug-loving, pant hating duck man Quackity. But when Tommy gets introduced to some of his friends, what sorts of shenanigans will ensue?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jimmy Donaldson, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Jimmy Donaldson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167





	The Devil's After Both Of Us (And This Child We've Got To Babysit)

~~~

"Wilbur! I don't need a babysitter."

"Yes you do, remember what happened last time I left you alone all day unsupervised? Be grateful I got you Quackity and not someone like Bad."

"...I guess me and Big Q can sell some drugs..."

"See look on the bright side!" Tommy rolled his eyes as his brother dragged him to Quackity's house. His older brother knocked on the door, the black-haired man answering and smiling upon seeing them. "Think you can handle the gremlin child?"

"Of course of course! I won't let him get into any trouble!"

"You better not, I know your games Quack-city."

"I'm not playing any- HEY DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Wilbur chuckled and motioned for Tommy to go with the angered man.

"I'll be home by 9, I expect you to still be here ok?"

"Ya ya whatever man."

"Love you, Toms-"

"Shut up just go if you're sO bUsY!" Wilbur finally left leaving them at Big Q's house just on the outskirts of Manberg.

"Big Q!"

"Tomayee!"

"Wanna do some cartel shit?"

"I'd normally love to but I actually gotta run some errands. If we got time to we can."

"Errands? That sounds so boring!"

"It's not as bad as it sounds. I promise." Tommy sighed.

"Fine but fuck you man- Why is there a big black car outside?"

"...Oh that's our ride!" Tommy gave him a curious look as they approached it.

"Are you sure this isn't cartel shit?" Quackity laughed, shaking his head as he opened the door to the car. Now on the road, Tommy watched the scenery change through the tinted windows. The minutes began to tick past, the boy resorting to scrolling through Reddit. But what made his eyes perk up was a tall, metal-covered building that they pulled into. "The hell is this place? You working for the fucking government?"

"Nah nah, just relax you'll see." Once they got out of the car and headed towards the building, Tommy felt as if a million eyes were on him. Moving a bit closer to Quackity, his friend did a retina scan, then swiping a card. The doors unlocked. "Come on, inside quickly, we don't want a security breach on our hands." Tommy became even more confused as they went through Airport TSA levels of security until finally, they reached one more door. And on the other side was not quite what he expected. 

A slew of smaller doors leading to offices lined the halls down to the main warehouse looking area where people were moving in large Minecraft decorations. The sight was truly something to behold. What was even more surprising was the man making a dash right for Quackity.

"ALEX!!! I'VE MISSED YOU!"

"It's been a week Jimmy..."

"LET ME MISS YOU GODDAMNIT! Oh wow, you are light. Do I need to buy you a golden pizza again?"

"What have I told you about spending money just to spend money?"

"Right sorry... Oh, you brought Tommy Innit with you?"

"Ya today's Friday, remember?"

"You know who I am...?"

"Of course! You're only like the biggest young content creator in the community right now! Nice to finally meet you."

"Um nice to meet you to..." Tommy was a bit taken aback that such a big creator recognized him, but took it in stride nonetheless. 

"Well he hasn't been here before so let's get him the proper tour eh?" Before the blond even had a chance to object he was being dragged around to see all the wonders of the Beast Complex. The amount of security around the place however seemed a bit excessive and he couldn't help but question why. Quackity also seemed way more physically affectionate here. Ruffling his hair and holding Jimmy's hand, he seemed to believe he didn't have to put up any sort of facade here. Tommy always had to be the bad guy, or at least the mean guy because that's what he is supposed to live up to. But perhaps here he could be more himself. Less Tommy Innit and more Tom Watson. 

"So Big Q? What exactly is this errand?"

"Oh ya, that! Gotta record a video. 100k Extreme Summer Beast Olympics. You down to compete?"

"I- Can I even say no to that!" 

"Awesome! Chris!"

"Ya?"

"Go get Tommy to wardrobe, need to find stuff that fits. Be prepared to get wet." Tommy began to snicker but Alex nudged him with his elbow. "And no I don't mean it like that." With the boy gone, Alex let out a sigh, leaning against the wall. 

"He's a good kid Al, I can see why you like him."

"Tommy can be a bit of trouble but seeing him this carefree makes me happy... I just wish..."

"Wish what?"

"I wish he could always be like this. The wars are getting to him. He's gotten colder, meaner. And if his brothers don't realize that, he's going to break. Not much I can do since we are on opposite sides..."

"You know I never mind the company. If you tell he's getting too stressed, both of you are always welcome to relax at the complex or even at my house."

"Thanks, man, you're too nice for you're own good ya know..."

"You're one to talk..."

"Hey, you are the one giving away money!" Jimmy lowered his voice, giving a light smile.

"And you are the one who saved my life." Alex didn't reply after that.

***

"AND THE WINNER IS CHRIS!!!" Grabbing the ledge at the end of the pool he just barely missed, Tommy, let out a sigh.

"Damnit so close! Good job man." As they did the outro, he gasped for air. Though he didn't win, getting to be in a MrBeast challenge will still boost his channel a lot. Big Q, bundled up in towels sat next to him.

"So how was it?"

"That was so much fun! And you get to come here every week?"

"Normally even longer, but with the DreamSMP I gotta spend some time there."

"Well, what are you gonna do when it shuts down?"

"Probably come back here. Jimmy really likes having me around and I can say the same for him." Tommy's face dropped a bit, looking distantly out. "Something on your mind?"

"What do you think I'll do after the SMP?"

"I mean you'll go back with your brothers I'm assuming while you await the next opportunity." He bit his lip at that. "Aw, you attached to us already?"

"What the hell no! Just that I... just don't worry about it." Plastering a smile back on, he jumped out, wrapping himself in a towel and tearing off the UV shirt that clung to his skin. Some time passed as Tommy dried off and switched to his red and white 3/4 sleeve shirt when he heard some strange alarm sound in the distance. Shaking water out of his thick hair, he left the restroom only seconds later to be met by Chandler. "Chan... what's that alarm do you know what's going on?" 

"They're here, you gotta come to the bunker until they leave. On strict orders to keep you protected at all costs."

"Let me go I gotta find Big Q! Who the fuck is they?"

"Look don't worry so much just- HEY GET BACK HERE." But Tommy already began a mad dash to find Quackity... or Alex he supposed here. Yelling at the top of his lungs, no one seemed to be around. That was until he heard footsteps behind him. However, the man wasn't wearing any beast merch, a stark contrast to most in the building. Even the security guards had a tiny blue and pink pin resembling their status.

"Oh so now Jimmy is keeping kids here as his soldiers. What a goddamn fool, best to take you out of your misery now." He heard a gun load, Tommy's heart dropped.

"Woah hey buddy let's uh... heh let's just maybe... sorta... not?" He couldn't run. Why was he frozen... Tommy was a big man, he could stand up to some armed guy! His arms reached to cover his face bracing for whatever is to come but the gunshot that rang never ended with pain.

"Jesus Tiger how many times do I have to shoot your fucking kneecaps for you to learn your lesson. You don't mess with me and certainly not my friends." The tone he was greeted with was one of harshness, something that seemed unbefitting of Jimmy. "Take your little group of Capos and soldiers and get the hell off my property. I don't want to have to clean up any more of your tainted kinds blood."

"You know I'll be back..."

"And I'll always be ready. Bring some more suitable playmates next time champ." Finally looking up to Jimmy's gaze, the adrenaline finally began wearing off.

"Um who was that exactly?"

"Tiger Memon. Or to be more specific Ibrahim Mushtaq Abdul Razzaq Memon. A bit of a mouthful I know. He's the current head of the Indian crime syndicate D-Company after I killed their late leader Dawood and now most every underground crime and mafia group wants me dead."

"I'm sorry you did what?"

"Relax not that big of a deal, I only killed him because he kidnapped me and threatened everything I love."

"Jimmy with all due respect that's a pretty huge fucking deal dude. Why were you even kidnapped?!?!"

"Heh, story for when your older kiddo, let's go find Alex!" After such intense build-up, Jimmy's lighthearted mood was pretty anti-climatic but he supposed it's better that way. Finding Alex, the pair quietly caught Tommy up on the story under the premise he would never share it. Jimmy was forced to kill Dawood after being on the run after the kidnapping, which Jimmy appeared to tense up at the mention at. Note to Tommy, avoid bringing it up. But Dawood was a huge target for many mafia groups that some of the most powerful people on the planet just couldn't kill but all it took was one stab from some YouTuber for him to drop dead and now his threat level was way more extreme than Dawood's and the same groups that wanted him dead want the same for Jimmy. So in a last-ditch attempt to protect his loved ones, he created the Beast Complex; a hyper-secure building that could house all of his employees and so many more as well as be sets for filming videos. They deal with breaches of people attempting to assassinate him several times a month but he's trained his friends to be skilled in combat.

"And so case in point, I think you should have one of these on ya if you ever choose to come back." Alex smiled as he handed him a small black object with a beast logo adorning the sides.

"...Did you guys seriously make beast brand pistols?"

"Yep! Now we can plug the merch while defending everyone's favorite philanthropist!" 

"Elon Musk?" Alex deadpanned.

"Jimmy you know I'm talking about you." Tommy sighed as the pair's banter returned.

"But you know how I take to compliments, they're my one weakness!"

"Aw well too bad I'm just gonna have to torture you then."

"Kinky..."

"I think you are sweet and beautiful."

"Wait Alex I was only kidding-"

"You deserve to be cared for." 

"No..."

"YOUR FEELINGS AND NEEDS ARE VALID AND THEY DESERVE TO BE HEARD!"

" **I NEED A SAFE WORD!** " Tommy ended up breaking out into wheezes as the other two collected themselves once more.

"Well, now what?" He asked, catching his breath again.

"Guess we pack up what we need to and head back home."

"Wait, Alex!"

"Hm?"

"...Can Jimmy stay with us, at least just for tonight?"

"Where at the DreamSMP?"

"Yes, it would be fun! Please!"

"...Jimmy up to you man." Looking back and forth between Alex and Tommy and back to Alex again, he agreed.

"Sure, Tiger's already had his fun for today. I think I'll be safe just this once." And sure enough, he was right. They had a peaceful drive back to the DreamSMP. Though Schlatt tried to send Tommy back to Pogtopia, all it took was MrBeast's mere presence to make him stumble over his words before leaving the scene, face flushed red. The trio ended up making hotdogs over a fire outside of Alex's house. As Big Q promptly passed out leaning on Jimmy's right side, Tommy fell onto his left feeling quite tired himself. But before he did so, Jimmy spoke up.

"Toms...?"

"Ya huh...?"

"If the wars ever get to intense, just want ya to know my doors are always open."

"Good to know, g' night Big J..." He chuckled lightly and began running his fingers through his hair to ease him into unconsciousness. 

"Night Big T." Wilbur ran a bit a late. He planned on asking Tommy about his day but seeing him passed out changed his mind. Though he would certainly need to ask why they were outside on such a mosquito-filled night and how the hell MrBeast got there, he'd save it for tomorrow. The sight before his eyes was enough to make his heart melt...


End file.
